


Drunken Mistake

by uglypastels



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Intoxication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglypastels/pseuds/uglypastels
Summary: A Prologue to One Mistake After Another
Relationships: Tom Holland/Reader, harrison osterfield / reader
Series: Mistakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Drunken Mistake

You loved your boyfriend. You loved and adored him. You couldn’t be happier for him that he was able to go out there in the world and live out his dream. That he was able to become what he was. 

That being said, you hated it. Anytime he had to leave for filming or press or some other events, you were miserable. Call it separation anxiety, withdrawal symptoms, whatever. You needed him and any time he was gone you felt like a piece of you was being ripped out. You just didn’t feel complete. 

So here you were, alone on a Friday night. It had only been a week, maybe even less, since the last time you saw Tom. He had surprised you with some plane tickets so you could come and visit him on set. But now you were back home and miserable as ever. 

Your phone rang and you picked it up quickly, in the hopes it was your boyfriend. Unfortunately, it was his best friend. 

“What’s up, Harrison?” Your voice leaked with boredom and depression. How else could it sound? You had been doing nothing but sulking the whole week. 

“Please tell me you’re dressed and ready to go. I’m almost at your place.” This surprised you. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Haz?” You could hear him sigh. 

“So I suppose that’s a no. Did you seriously forget? Gregg’s party?” 

“Shit. I did. I’m so sorry.” You immediately jumped up from the you-shaped dent that the couch had become and ran into the bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush. “I’m gonna take a quick shower, but you have a key right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll let myself in. Just don’t be too long or else I’ll finish your leftover pizza.” 

“How do you know I was eating pizza?” He didn’t answer and you didn’t need him to. It was a known fact. You always had pizza on Fridays without Tom. 

You brushed your teeth and hopped into the shower. Only five minutes later you were getting back out. With a towel wrapped around your chest, you walked out of the bathroom, not even surprised to see Harrison sitting on the couch. “Well, hello stranger.” 

“Say hello when you’re dressed. We’re gonna be so late.” 

“I’m sorry Harrison.” you hopped off to your bedroom to look for a decent outfit. Of course this was the one night when you couldn’t find anything so in the end, you made it do with a long sleeve crop top and a high waisted skirt. Not being bothered to kill your feet tonight, you just put on a pair of sneakers that somewhat matched the color of your top. Makeup was really minimum for the night. You brushed through your hair and that was pretty much it. 

You really weren’t bothered and it wouldn’t matter anyway. The party was at a club and it was always so dark in the places you wouldn’t even notice if someone had a paper bag over there head.

Harrison looked up from his phone when you stepped out in front of him. “Took you long enough.” But he was still smiling kindly, showing you he liked the whole ensemble on you. 

“I said I’m sorry!” you watched him get up, still grab a piece of pizza. The two of you shared a look and Harrison just gave you a grin and you just roll your eyes at him. He finished the slice when you were almost around the block. 

It was a short walk to the club, fortunately. There was quite a line waiting outside but Harrison just went up to the bouncer and gave him his name. The large man looked at the name list unimpressed and undid the rope hanging between the two of you and the entrance. However, when he looked up at you his eyes lingered all over your body. 

“Oi, mate. Eyes up here.” Harrison hissed at him. “Show some respect, yeah?” You could feel him wrap his arm around you. Not holding you tightly and his hand always stayed over the material of your skirt. Yet the hold was still strong enough for you to feel safe having him there and telling everyone to back off. 

“Sorry,” the bouncer didn’t seem to be that bothered by being called out for being a pervert and let you in. You kept your eyes on the ground as you stepped into the club. As always it was loud. Just as dark as you had predicted. Filled to the brim with drunk people dancing. 

Harrison leads you through the side of the club, where it’s a little bit less crowded, to the VIP section where a whole table was reserved for the party. There you see your friends who all cheer after seeing the two of you. Maybe the cheering was for the shots they had just taken, but you were still happy to see them. 

“Hazza! y/n!! Great to see you could make it,” Gregg let you in. You congratulated the birthday boy and sat down in an empty spot. Before you could even blink, there were three shots in front of you. You took them without question. And so, the night began. 

And it didn’t end quickly either. Or maybe it did. Time didn’t exist anymore in the intoxicated state you were in. 

At the moment, you were in the middle of the busy dancefloor, moving along to the beat of some shitty music, with Harrison. You had been laughing hard at something he said. Not really sure what it was since you were drunk and the music was so loud you couldn’t hear anything except for that. Harrison could see that so he leaned in closer and said it again. You could feel his breath on your skin and it made feel you hot. Goosebumps everywhere. When he moved back you look up at him with big eyes. Still, no idea what he had just said. 

For some reason, your eyes had landed on his lips. They were moving, saying something, but you couldn’t concentrate on any of it. You shook your head and look up at his eyes. It wasn’t much better. They sparkled in the switching lights of the club. It must have been because of your intoxicated state but you could swear on any given grave that for a second, his eyes looked chocolate brown in those neon lights. That brown that you loved and missed so much. 

Right then, someone bumped into you and you fell forward, right into his arms. It would have been like some scene in a movie if it wasn’t the fact you had been standing in some club. You could feel his hands holding on to you with strength and protection. You felt save. 

A bit wonky, but you made it back to two feet standing fairly steady on the ground. Harrison’s hands, however, were still around you. You were still standing close to each other. So close, too close for comfort. Yet, it was very pleasant. There was a warmth spreading through your body that you had been missing in you for a while now. It was… lust. 

Neither of you said a word but that wasn’t needed. The way you looked at him and he at you was more than enough. Without anything being said, you leaned in. Your mind empty. There was no sound, no music, no voice. Nothing. Just a need for touch. His touch. 

Have you had known what this one kiss could have lead to, that it would bring months of misery and it would flip your whole life upside down forever, maybe then you wouldn’t have done it. Maybe that voice in your head that had run off would come back and tell you to push away… but you didn’t know what would happen the next morning. You didn’t know what was really going on at that moment. You wouldn’t even remember it. That little voice stayed hidden and so went on with your life. 

Harrison’s lips were soft, the sour and bitter flavor of the various drinks he had consumed over the night mixing and still present on him. The moment the two of you touched, he brought his hands to your hips and held on tightly. This time in a far different way. It was still secure, but now there was more to it. There was a need behind it. 

Who knows how long you had been standing on that dance floor with him. Certainly not you. At one point, however, it was a unanimous decision to leave. You were giggling with every step you took. There was no reason for that. It just happened when you got drunk. There was no care in the world anymore. At least not in yours. 

The already quite short walk felt even shorter. You could barely feel your feet touch the ground. You were in some kind of state of euphoria, a completely new world. With Harrison just a few steps behind, holding your hand. 

It took a moment for you to get your keys in the door but eventually, it worked and you stumbled inside and flicked the light on. Your eyes needed a second to adjust to the brightness. You took your shoes off. The house was now filled with nothing but silence and the scurrying of your feet, trying to get the shoes off without having to bend down to untie them. 

Maybe if you had not been as drunk as you were, you could feel the awkward tension between you and the blond behind you, but there was no such thing. Except, the silence felt very quiet. 

“We need music, do you think we need music? I’m gonna put on some music… and we definitely need something to drink…” you rambled as you walked through the house, first to the kitchen to grab two beers from the fridge as if you had not drunk enough that nigh. Next, you moved onto your speaker and connected it back to your phone. With a few taps on your screen, the music started to blast through the room and you started to swing from side to side, the two beer bottles still in your hands. Cold water droplets sliding off the glass down to the ground with every move you made. 

You almost forgot anyone was there in the room with you until you could feel his hand on your shoulder and he spun you around to face him, meeting you with a smile. You automatically handed him the other bottle. He wanted to drink from it but then realized the cap was still on. 

Once the bottles were open and already half empty, your arms found their way around his shoulders and his were steady on your hips, just like back in the bar. Only this time the music wasn’t making your ears ring and there weren’t a hundred sweaty bodies around you. You were also moving much slower now. 

You kept swaying around the living room for the duration of the songs. Not even saying anything, just enjoying each other’s presence. Enjoying the feeling of his lips on yours again. Enjoying how his hands fit right on that spot above your hips, squeezing a bit every time the kiss deepened. 

Your hands moved up from his shoulders to his hair. It was so soft. Just right to brush your fingers through. 

The kiss went on for probably longer than it should but the concept of time didn’t exist in this world the two of you had created. Somehow you managed to make everything disappear but you and him. 

“Wait,” you pulled away, midst giggles, “what- what are we-” words slurring, still being drunk from the alcohol and his touch. “We shouldn’t-” you were doing your best to make words come out. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this here. Not in the living room.” 

A crooked grin formed on Harrison’s face as he leaned back in to kiss you. This time more passionate with his hand cupping your cheek. He moved slowly forward, pushing you back into the direction of the bedroom. On the way there, you stumbled into a cabinet, knocking off a picture frame. Neither of you bothered to pick it up. Maybe if you had, it would have sobered up the situation. If you saw the picture of you and Tom, maybe you would have connected the dots and saw how wrong this was. But you didn’t. 

You walked on, opening the door and continued stumbling into the room, you felt the edge of the bed against your legs. Everything was going much quicker now, leaving no space behind for any thought whatsoever. The only thing on either of your minds was how much you needed each other. 

The kiss, now rough and heated, was becoming a mess. Harrison kept going lower and lower, down to your neck and collarbone. You let your head fall back and your eyes closed shut. You let the feeling of his lips and hands take control. All you could concentrate on was how his fingers were pulling up the hem of your shirt, over your bra. The smooth touch on your skin send goosebumps through your whole body. As shivers went down your spine, a small moan escaped your lips. 

While Harrison continued to spoil your neck with his attention, you decided to take matters into your own hands, literally. You started to unbutton his shirt. Fumbling with the materials a bit but eventually, you got it open. The two sides of the shirt revealing his toned chest. You didn’t even have time to enjoy that nice view because he was already giving you signs to hold your arms up so he could pull your shirt off. Very soon after followed your bra. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled before reattaching his lips to your collarbone, sucking lightly. Your back arched at the touch of his hands on your breast. It felt so good. Like a huge weight was being lifted off your shoulders. A relief was being released. 

Harrison chuckled at the small whine you let out when he let go of you. All you could do is pout and roll your eyes. Though this attitude soon left when he undid the zipper of your skirt and the material left you in only your panties. Enjoying how much in awe Harrison seemed to be, you smiled and let your body drop onto the bed. 

After he had taken off his jeans, Harrison followed suit, hovering over you. 

It was all going faster and faster. You could barely keep up with what part of you had not been kissed yet. It didn’t even matter anymore. Nothing did. Why would anything matter when you had a gorgeous man treating you with such attention as if you were an antique masterpiece work of art. Making you feel like you were in actual heaven. 

The room was filling up with more moans and groans, mixed with the shakes of the bed. A mess of entangled limbs and clashing of lips together. There was nothing about it except heat and need. The need to be touched. The need to finally get over that edge and come. 

“Oh, oh shit,” your moans were getting louder the harder Harrison thrusted into you. He held onto you tightly with one arm next to you, holding himself. His mouth constantly switching between your lips and your neck. 

“Yeah, fuck,” he moaned against your neck. You could feel the vibrations which added to the pleasurable feeling that was overpowering you at the moment. Your grip tight on his hair, you held him close to you. Sweat covering both of you in a sheer layer, coming from the heat that was radiating from the both of you.

Holding on to him, you started to feel that sensation inside of you. The one you had been deprived of for so long. It was getting closer. Year breathing got quicker by the second. So did his. 

With one more thrust, Harrison hit your one spot that could immediately send you over the edge. Your whole body stiffened as you moaned, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear and let it overfill with all those sensations. 

It took a while before your breath caught up to you and your muscles relaxed. In that time Harrison had already disposed of the condom he had sloppily put on before and fell down in the empty spot on the bed next to you. 

Neither of you said another word, too tired to speak. You had enough energy to pull the covers over your naked body. You were too tired to do anything else. Not even to close the curtains. 

Definitely not to go to the living room to search for your bag and pick your phone up to plug it up to the charger. If you had, maybe you wouldn’t have missed the phone call from Tom, the one whose entire world you just destroyed.

##  **The End**


End file.
